In love with the enemy
by Little Wings
Summary: Eriol & Syaoran go 2 different school than Tomoyo & Sakura,but when they're teaching them 2 sk8,they'e not only doing ollies and 360s but they're falling in luv.Tomoyo & Sakura feel bad about sneaking behind their bfs backs.But.Another secret is revealed.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note - This is my first fanfic and please review or email me to what you think. All the characters are 16. Sayonara!  
  
Disclaimer - I don not own ccs, although I wish I did, it belongs to CLAMP. Please don't sue!  
  
CHAPTER 1 "Dirty Play"  
  
"Readington Wolves are hot to go! H-O-T T-O G-O! Oh yea hot to go, Oh yea hot to go!" yelled Tomoyo, Co-captain of the Readington High cheer squad. Sakura, Tomoyo's best friend and the girl she shared the Title of captain with. Sakura and Tomoyo beckoned for the other cheerleaders to come over. "You wanna do the 'work it' cheer next?" Sakura asked Tomoyo  
  
"Sure" she replied, looking at the rest of the squad to check it was okay with them.They all nodded.  
  
"Okay girls, into place!" called Sakura.They started the routine but the girls heard a cry of pain and looked over to the basketball court. Alex, one of the forwards, was on the floor grasping his knee. The ref helped him limp to the bench and only gave one penalty pass to Readington. "Oh come on! That was dirty play!" yelled Bryce, Tomoyo's boyfriend. It was followed by a chorus of 'yeah' and 'definetly'.Christian, Sakura's boyfriend and Yamazaki, Chiharu's guy, went over to Bryce and whispered something to him. He frowned and nodded. But in the last quarter, another of Readington's guys was on the floor. Luckily, he could still play. The score ended in Senri International High's favour, due to cheating.  
  
In the locker room after the game, the team was talking about the unfair game and the senri snakes cheating tricks. "We can't just let them walk over us like this!" Yamazaki fumed  
  
"Their isn't much we can do, Yamazaki, their whole team is tageting one player at a time" Bryce said quietly  
  
"They're playing to kill!" Tim yelled "We can't sit back at let the snakes do this!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it man" Christian said, trying to calm Tim down "They were hitting below the belt"  
  
"Too bad we don't have another game coming up, then we could get them" Todd added  
  
"Who says we need a game?" Yamazaki said.  
  
*Yamazaki's right*.Bryce thought, he wasn't going to let Senri Interntional High's cheats take his players without a fight. He sighed.  
  
"We have a clean record and a five star quality, talented team. We dont need foul play to win" Bryce told the rest of the team.  
  
"But they're sabotaging our chances for the title this year!" Christian argued  
  
"We can't let them get away with this" said Todd  
  
"The team played our best and we played fair, we aren't gonna stoop to their level, so I agree with Bryce" Tim said slowly.  
  
"Wanna hang out at macca's?" Yamazaki asked Christian and Bryce.  
  
"Sure" they replied.  
  
When the three guys left the locker room, they were greeted by three happy cheerleaders, Chiharu, Tomoyo and Sakura. They threw their arms around their boyfriend's necks. "How's my star basketball player?" Tomoyo asked Bryce, leaning in for a kiss. He quickly pecked her lips and took her arms from his neck.  
  
"How can you be so happy?" Bryce yelled at her. Tomoyo heard more yelling, it looks like they were about to have the same argument as the other couples were having.  
  
"Excuse me? IT'S JUST A GAME!"yelled Tomoyo right back.  
  
"JUST A GAME? JUST A GAME? THEY TOOK OUT TWO PLAYERS AND YOU SAY IT'S JUST A GAME?" shouted Bryce.  
  
"GET OVER IT!" Tomoyo screamed before joining her angry friends in Chiharu's car. They drove off leaving the guys feel worse than they had in years.  
  
"Let's go" Christian mumbled. But they were soon stopped by three of the Snake's players.  
  
"Hey, losers" The one in the middle sneered.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the cheaters" Yamazaki said, sizing him up.  
  
"At least we can win" A guy on the left with sandy hair said.  
  
"Yeah, with dirty and foul play!" Christian said  
  
"What are you gonna do? Tell your mommies?" The snakes teased.  
  
"Oh shut up, at least we have talent" Bryce said. The guy in the middle's eyes blazed (A/N-his name is greg)  
  
"You wanna say that again?" Greg challenged.  
  
"Jeez, do you want me to spell it out for you?!" said Bryce impatiently. Next thing he knew, Greg stepped forward and socked him in the stomach. He was winded. Bryce gasped and tried to hit his attacker in the jaw but Christian and Yamazaki held him back.  
  
"Don't stoop to his level, Bryce!" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Yeah, lets go" Christian said and threw a dirty look at the three players before heading off. This time they had gone too far. 


	2. The Bet

Authors note - Yeah, I no that chapter was a bit short but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Well, I hope you liked it! Plz r&r  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own ccs, plz dont sue blah blah etc. Do I have 2 put disclaimer at the start of every chapter coz I'm gonna stop ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*~ = change of scene and italics are thinking  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"The Bet"  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were at the skate park, hoping to catch the comps and besides, a TV crew was there.  
  
"Our winner for the girls comp, Cassie Shard, has gotten almost perfect scores from our judges. How does that make you feel?" the gorgeous host said to a red-headed, broad girl with short, chin-length hair. She was wearing black pants and a red rib top. Tomoyo didn't bother to listen to the girl's answer. Instead, their attention was to a few guys who were checking them out.  
  
"Hey, they're kind of cute" Rika said slowly.  
  
"Psh, no way" Sakura said with distaste.  
  
"Lets sit here?" Naoko suggested as they sat down on the rug she brought. Chiharu looked who was sitting next to them. It was Cassie Shard. Great, she thought, Cassie seems like a bubble-brained ditz. But it didn't matter anyway. Chiharu sighed and turned to the skateboarding ramp thing to watch with the rest of her friends.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Cassie for the millionth time, she was really annoying Tomoyo because she had been asked out by about five guys in the last half hour.  
  
"She thinks she's all that doesn't she?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, she's been asked out by like, five guys" answered Tomoyo.  
  
"I know, it's not fa-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence, she was interupted by the host's announcement.  
  
"We are sponsoring a statewide skate contest in one month!" she said, "There will be four winners, two girls and two guys! Not only will they get an exclusive interview on TV, but they will get an one-week trip to Los Angeles!!"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time to the rest of the group.  
  
"Uh-oh, Sakura and Tomoyo have that look in their eyes" Chiharu said.  
  
"We're gonna win that trip and the interview" Tomoyo said determindly  
  
"Oh cool, dude" Rika said, making fun of their slang.  
  
"Yea, man, radical" Naoko chimed in, Chiharu giggled. Cassie turned and gave them a dirty look.  
  
"You guys can't even stand up on a skateboard" Rika told them.  
  
"Yeah, you guys will never win that thing" Chiharu said.  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Beacause you can't skate" Naoko said as if it were totally obvious.  
  
"So we'll learn" Sakura said.  
  
"In a month?" asked Rika  
  
"We've done cheerleading forever. The principle is the same, co-ordination and balance" Sakura told her friends. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I bet you can't even do a trick on a board" Chiharu said.  
  
"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Sakura challenged.  
  
Chiharu nodded. "Sure, what have you got in mind?"  
  
"Okay, losers have to wear a 'kick me' sign on their backs for an entire school day" Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Got it. Us three against you two. Remember, you BOTH have to win the comp to win the bet" Naoko told them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Five cokes please" Sakura told the man behind the concession stand. He gave her the drinks as she handed him the money.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura went to leave but heard a giggle coming from Cassie and her friend.  
  
"She's the one I told you about" Cassie said  
  
"The CHEERLEADER?" Her friend exclaimed. Sakura spun around.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said.  
  
"Skating isn't a sport you and your preppy little friend can learn in a month" said Cassie.  
  
"We plan to practise heaps" Sakura retorted.  
  
"...And it's definetly nothing like cheerleading" added Cassie's friend.  
  
"Yeah, skating is a real sport, we don't jump up and down on the sidelines yelling 'go team go' and waving a couple of pom-poms in the air" said Cassie.  
  
"Don't knock my sport!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Sport?" Cassie snorted "Being a pom-pom prep isn't a sport. It's not going to win the contest,anyway"  
  
"We'll see, start practising because your competion isn't gonna be as easy as todays was" Sakura told them. She spun on her heal and walked away, listening to the girls loud laughter.  
Rhapsodyblossom - So! What do you think? If you have any comments you can email me at yourlukycharm@hotmail.com. Later! 


	3. Sk8r boiz meet Prep Gurlz

Authors note - Do you like the story so far? Gomen, the last 2 were short but I'll make up for it!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Sk8r boi meets Prep girl"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were out with rental skateboards at the park.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"Definitely, I wanna wipe that ugly smile off Cassie's face!" said Sakura.  
  
"O.... K" Tomoyo looked at Sakura sideways "Let's go!"  
  
They jumped on their boards and pushed off with their feet but Sakura's was a bit hard and she fell forward and threw her arms out to reach something that might break her fall. Unfortunately, Tomoyo was a very small distance away from her and Sakura grabbed a handful of Tomoyo's thick ponytail. She yelped as Sakura pulled her backwards and they were in a crumpled heap, despite the facts that their skateboards went flying in different directions, they started laughing.  
  
"Thanks heaps, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said between giggles.  
  
"Any time Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped, trying not to laugh.  
  
When their fit of giggles finally subsided. They became serious and tried to discuss the matter of the missing boards.  
  
"Where did they go?" Sakura whined.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see much when you yanked all my hair out and pulled me to the ground" Tomoyo said, biting her lip. That's all it took until they erupted with laughter.  
  
"Looking for these?" A guy's voice said, with Sakura's board in his hand. He was tall, with messy chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that was quite a fall" Said the other boy, an amused smile playing at his lips. He had azure hair and dark grey-blue eyes behind cute glasses. Tomoyo's board was in his arms, along with what looked like his own.  
  
"Thanks" said Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time, taking their skateboards from the guys.  
  
"Do you two want a few pointers?" The chestnut-haired boy asked.  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "Sure!" she said.  
  
"I have an idea" said the guy with the azure hair.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo turned to him.  
  
"I'll tell you what, we'll agree to give you two skating lessons if you'll agree to take them" He said.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at his logic. "Ooooooohhhhhh, you drive a hard bargain!" she teased.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked. Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I'm Hiiragazawa Eriol but you can call me Eriol. This is Li Syaoran, call him Syaoran" Said the blue haired boy.  
  
"Nice to meet you Eriol, Syaoran. I'm Sakura and this is Tomoyo" Sakura said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N-time passing)  
  
"Just keep your balance and even out your turns and moves, your push-offs should be about 2-4 at a time and every 5-10 seconds, depending on how fast your going" Syaoran was saying to Sakura, as she attempted to do a square. "You're getting pretty good"  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said with a big smile. Even she was surpised at her progress. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo, who was attempting an ollie. Tomoyo seems to be picking this up pretty fast too. She thought.  
  
"So, how long will it be until I start 360s?" Sakura teased.  
  
"Forever" Laughed Syaoran. Sakura gave him a playful push, but he lost his balance and fell down. He grabbed her wrist and pulled he down next to him.  
  
"I'm sooooo gonna kick your ass!" Sakura said, giggling.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh! The prep said a naughty word, um-ah! Tsk tsk tsk" Syaoran mockingly scolded her.  
  
"How do you know I'm a prep? You've only known me for..." Sakura checked her watch "...2 hours, 7 minutes and 39 seconds" she said, confused.  
  
(Meanwhile, with Eriol and Tomoyo....)  
  
"I'm surprised how fast you've picked up, already, you've nailed the ollie and are working on a 180" Eriol said in surprise.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, when your as gorgeous and talented as Daidouji Tomoyo, there isn't much you aren't good at" teased Tomoyo.  
  
"You do know I was just saying that to make you feel better, you really do suck at this" Eriol said with mock serious.  
  
"Oh shut up, Eriol" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Make me" Eriol said softly. Leaning towards her.  
  
"I will" Tomoyo bringing her face closer to his, and closing her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. Then they heard Sakura and Syaoran coming over to them and quickly pulled away.  
  
"Well, my cute descendant, lets see what your apprentice has learned so far. My girl against yours" Eriol challenged Syaoran.  
  
"You're on! Show 'em Sakura!" he urged her. Sakura and Tomoyo stifled laughs, these guys were competitive.  
  
Sakura was off on her board, showing off what she could do in the 2 and a half hours they had started learning. Tomoyo had to admit, she was pretty good, but Tomoyo also knew that she was at the same level as Sakura.Once she had finished, Tomoyo complimented Sakura on her new ability.  
  
"Hmmm...good, but not good enough!" Eriol snickered "Go, my Tomoyo"  
  
She flashed him her best smile and she was off strutting her stuff for Sakura and they guys. When she had finished, she had noticed that it was nearly lunch time.  
  
"Come on Sakura, we need to hit the shops before they shut, it's late night shopping and the stores are open until 9pm but I'm not sure there's enough time, let's go!" Tomoyo told Sakura, and waved to the guys before departing. The two girls returned their boards and headed to the gigantic mall.  
  
"Why do we need to go shopping?" Sakura asked her best friend.  
  
"I don't really think halter tops, minis and boots are going to be the best for skating in" Tomoyo told her.  
  
"Oooohhhhh! You wanna show off for Eriol!!" she teased  
  
"No, I don't and anyway, if I did, it wouldn't be as much as you would for Syaoran!" Tomoyo blushed, recalling the incident where they nearly kissed. That shut Sakura up. The two girls set off, store to store, and finally, they left with 2 new skateboards each, baggy pants, fishnet style over/under tops, punk tops and globes.  
  
Rhapsody-Did you like it? I'd really love to know what you think, I know it's not very exciting now, but the first chapter is relevant to the rest of the story. I promise.Keep Reading! 


	4. The disco

Authors Note - See! I told you I'd make up for the shorter chapters! Oh, who cares?  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"The Disco"  
  
Once again, Sakura and Tomoyo had another skating lesson with Eriol and Syaoran. They met the guys at the same park as yesterday.  
  
"Heeeeyyyyyy, nice boards" Eriol and Syaoran said. Tomoyo and Sakura beamed at each other.  
  
"Mind if we take a look?" Syaoran asked them.  
  
"Sure, go ahead" Tomoyo said with a smile. They handed over the skateboards. After the guys finished looking over the boards, Sakura suggested they get the lesson going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bryce, Tim, Christian, Yamazaki, Todd and some other guys in the basketball team had sneaked into senri international high's gym and decided to leave them a little message on their court. In red paint.  
  
"Come on guys" Christian whispered, "We have to move fast"  
  
"Right" Bryce said. He carried the can of paint and a few paintbrushes.  
  
The basketball team carried torches to see where the paint was and with some quick brush strokes, they were finished. Bryce and Christian stood back to admire the team's masterpiece.  
  
"Nice!" Christian said as him and Bryce slapped a high five. Yamazaki came to join them.  
  
"You know you guys, we've been um, well, you know...giving our girlfriends the brushoff the past few days and..." Yamazaki didn't need to finish his sentence. The three of them suddenly became very interested in their feet.  
  
"They're all gorgeous girls and maybe they've like, they're with new guys" Bryce said uncomfortably.  
  
"I tried to ring Sakura and Tomoyo but Touya and Sonomi told me that they were out with some guys somewhere..." Christian confessed.  
  
"I've seen Chiharu hangin with another guy at school" Yamazaki said sadly. "We have to get them back!" he continued. They all ran out of the gym. And bumped into Greg and 5 sidekicks, Mitch, Dylan, Kieran,Ken and Danny.  
  
"So, vandalizing school property, breaking and entering...I think the police should deal with this matter, don't you think, guys?" Greg said with a superior smile. Bryce winced.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, please" Todd begged.That's really gonna make us win, begging for mercy, good one Todd, Christian thought sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we need to settle this little rivalry somehow, don't we?" Mitch said in a childish voice.  
  
"Yeah,meet us at SIHS-RHS joint party, can see if your strong after all...or wimpy little losers" Danny said  
  
"Done" Yamazaki accepted the fight. Greg and his little gang sauntered off.  
  
"Why did you accept that challenge, Yamazaki?!" Bryce said angrily.  
  
"You heard Todd, begging their mercy, what did you want me to do, let them think we ARE wimpy little losers?" Yamazaki snapped.  
  
"He has a point Bryce, we don't want to lose our girlfriends AND our reputation" Christian cut in.  
  
"Yeah, well, the party is only a week away.What are we gonna do?" Todd said.  
  
"Fight them, duh!" Tim snapped.  
  
The team continued arguing about wheather to show up or not, to fight or forget about it. They were arguing so much that they didn't even realise the obvious, who they were dealing with. It wasn't going to be greg and his little group, it was going to be Senri International High's most violent gang, and SIHS's gang was the worst around.  
  
They didn't notice the three, slender figures in the shadows.  
  
"QUIET!" One of the dark bodies yelled. Dead silence as they whirled around to see who shouted.  
Rhapsody- Cliffy! Who are the shadowy figures? Only one way to find out! Read the next chapter!! 


	5. Right guy, wrong time

Authors Note - Sorry for the even shorter chapter. GOMENASAI!  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Right Guy, Wrong Time"  
  
The figures stepped out of the shadows. Bryce let out a sigh or relief, it was only Chiharu, Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"We have something to tell you" Sakura said  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath. "We love you guys but...."  
  
"We found some other guys who don't give us the brush-off..." Chiharu added  
  
"And who care about us more" Sakura finished gently  
  
"We're sorry," Tomoyo said, her voice cracking, "Let's go, girls". They turned and walked off into the night.  
  
"Great, we've lost our girlfriends but we can't lose our reputation" Christian said determinedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A/N-fast forward 2 next day)  
  
"Wow, this is only the 5th lesson you two have had with us and we're already working on Madonnas and kick flips" Syaoran said, shaking his head in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, why do you two want to learn how to skate anyway?" Eriol asked "I've never seen preppy girls even slightly interested in anything to do with a deck on wheels"  
  
"Uh, no reason! Just wanna learn!" Tomoyo said a little too quickly. They can't find out about the bet, or they'll think we're using them. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and they both wondered if the guys bought their pathetic excuse. As usual, Sakura partnered with Syaoran and Tomoyo with Eriol. They worked for three hours and then had a little mock contsest at the end to show what they had learned. It was a little tradition for the four friends and the lesson was never complete without it.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked off to the other end off the park.  
  
"Ok, plum blossom, warm up with a 360 and a nollie" Eriol instructed.  
  
A small smile played at Tomoyo's lips. She loved it when he called her that. And when he called her 'my Tomoyo' and 'gorgeous' oh, and don't forget 'skater blossom'.Tomoyo knew she was just babbling now, she had to get on with Eriol's instructions.Her Eriol....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( A/N - Now over to S+S....)  
  
"Great, Sakura, your doing really....um,good" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura smiled, despite in the middle of a move. But that caused her to daydream again and to fall. Syaoran went over to help her. Eriol and Tomoyo saw it to and they sprinted to see if she was ok.Unfortunately, Cassie Shard and one of her little friends showed up at that exact moment.  
  
"Three weeks to go and you can't even stand up on a skateboard without falling, I told you pom-pom girls wern't cut out for skating" Cassie snickered  
  
"Yeah, there goes the blue ribbon for you, like you were going to get it anyway" Her friend sneered. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other with terrified eyes. Then their faces started to turn pink. Luckily, Cassie and her air-headed friend left before they could say anymore.  
  
"Uh, would you chicks mind telling us what that was all about?" Eriol turned to the blushing beauties.  
  
"Well, please don't be mad, but it all started like this...."Sakura began, telling the guys the whole story.  
  
"....And that's the real reason we wanted to learn to skate" Tomoyo finished. They waited to see the guys' reaction. To their surprise, they relaxed.  
  
"It's cool" Eriol said  
  
"Yeah, we can teach you blossoms some show tricks if you want" Syaoran offered.  
  
"Sure" They said and went to opposite ends of the skate park.  
  
Meanwhile, at Sakura's End...  
  
"Okay, now when you leap into the air, grabthe left side of the board, do a 360 turn and land again with bent knees. Make sure you get enough height" Syaoran explained a new move.  
  
"Sure thing" Sakura smiled. Syaoran went weak at the knees,I love that smile so much, he thought.  
  
Sakura went and tried the new trick. A bit wobbly, but you knew what move it was. She skated back to Syaoran.  
  
"How was that?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Great" he said with a small smile.  
  
Next thing he knew, Sakura's lips were pressed against his in a long, indulging kiss.  
  
Tomoyo's End of the park....  
  
"I still can't get over how good you are in just five hours" Eriol said, "You'll be ready for that contest in no time"  
  
"You know, you and Syaoran should enter too. We can all go to Los Angeles together!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
Pause.  
  
"I don't know , My Tomoyo...." He said finally.  
  
"Well, at least think about it" She told him "Anyway, since I'm your star student, how about a kiss?" She asked shyly.  
  
"I don't know, student-teacher relations are against the rules" A smile curved slowly.  
  
"Well, let's bend the rules" Tomoyo said pulling Eriols shirt so he was closer to her. His mouth was on hers and they were trapped in a perfect, passionate kiss. 


	6. I will catch you if you fall

Author's note - This will be the last chapter for about another 24 hours, mom hates me sitting around the computer so I'm forced to do this when she's not home or at night. This chapter will be very short, but just bear with me.  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"I will catch you if you fall"  
  
It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Tomoyo decided to get another skating practice in. The weather was a bit chilly and she wished that she'd worn something warmer than the fishnet ¾ top and purple tank top over it. At one end of the park, an end she had never been to before, she saw a gigantic ramp, 10 or 11 feet. Tomoyo deciced to try it.  
  
She stood 50 metres away from the ramp and pushed of with her foot. As she gained speed, she decided on a 720 turn in the air before landing. She just hoped she could pull it off. This was it, Tomoyo was at the front of the ramp and went faster up until she reached the edge. Tomoyo flew into the air and felt the board leave her feet.This is not meant to be happening! She thought. Tomoyo stayed in the air for a split second before falling. She squished her eyes shut. I'm going to die. I'm only 16 and I'm going to die, oh please god no, no, no, please, I don't want to die. She was waiting for the hard, painful thud of the cement, but it never came.  
  
Two strong arms caught her falling body and set her down slowly, making sure she was okay.Eriol. It was Eriol. He saved her life!  
  
"You ok?" he asked gently.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, her body still trembling.  
  
"Tomoyo, you scared me" his voice was soft but full of worry. "I didn't expect you to do a ramp that high so soon, that's why I left it"  
  
Tomoyo smiled sheepishly "I guess I was just a little ambitious, huh?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "Maybe just a little" Eriol opened his mouth to say something but he shut it again, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.  
  
"What were you gonna say?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing" Eriol said.  
  
"C'mon, I can handle it" she pressed  
  
He laughed. "I was gonna give you a lecture about moves that are too hard. Especially for a beginner. But I realized that I would have done the same thing. But just promise me something?" Eriol asked.  
  
"What?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again?" Eriol said  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't do" Tomoyo said with a smile and twinkling eyes  
  
Eriol groaned. "That's not very reassuring"  
  
Tomoyo gave him a hug. "I love you" She whispered.  
  
"And I love you" 


	7. Those Eyes

Authors Note - Soz I took a bit long 2 update but next chapter is here!!! YAY! Also note that the characters are 16. Ja ne!  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Those Eyes"  
  
Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo and Sakura were in Tomoy's room getting ready for the SIHS-RHS party.  
  
"We have to keep an eye on the guys to make sure they don't go through with that fight" Chiharu told her friends. Even though they had broken up with their boyfriends, they were still really good friends with the guys.  
  
"I think were gonna have to stay with them all night, so they can't go anywhere" said Sakura.  
  
"Your right....I still wish the Eriol and Syaoran could go...." Tomoyo said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, but that's kind of beside the point right now, Chiharu, stay with Yamazaki the whole night, Tomoyo don't leave Bryce's side, Naoko, go with Trent, Rika, stick to Luke and I'll be with Christian. Tim and Todd both have girlfriends that know what to do" Sakura ordered.  
  
"How do I look?" Naoko asked, twirling around in her black halter dress.  
  
"Beautiful" Tomoyo told her, "What about me?" Tomoyo had tight white jeans on with a sparkly boob tube the exact colour of her eyes.  
  
"Gorgeous!" Naoko replied.  
  
"Wow, look at the time, we should leave!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
The five girls piled into the Daidouji's limo and drove to the party. They all groaned when they saw the line up to get the tickets.  
  
"Oh well, this gives us time to find the guys" Chiharu said. Luckily, they were all in one group so the girls could hang off them now.  
  
"Hey guys" Sakura said, taking Christians arm. She looked around the rest of the group. They were all wearing black.How very appropriate for a dance.Sakura thought sarcastically.  
  
"Let's go in, shall we?" Tomoyo said, she was holding Bryce's arm.  
  
"Uh, k" One of the guys grunted. Tomoyo couldn't tell which one it was because they all had their heads down.  
  
The group went to line up when Christian spotted Greg along with some other guys he didn't know. Christian clenched his teeth.This party is gonna tell all.He thought. But just then, Greg walked over to him. Luckily, none of the other guys saw.  
  
"Get ready for your last dance" were Greg's only words before walking back to his gang.  
  
The part started off well enough. People dancing, talking...but the guys didn't seem to be in the mood for the happy atmosphere. Chiharu, Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko and Rika did their best to get them a little cheerier but no such luck. Then, the worst thing that the girls could of imagined happened. The guys went missing. All of the ones they were supposed to watch..  
  
"Is everyone here?" Bryce asked the other guys.  
  
"Yeah" they all said.  
  
"It ws hard getting away from Rika and them but it worked" Yamazaki said.  
  
"You guys ready?" Christian asked.  
  
A chorus of "Yes" and "Uh-huh" filled the little circle.  
  
"Let's do it" Bryce declared. The rest of the guys following him to the back of the warehouse, where the party was held.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N - back to the party)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh my god, where did they go?" Chiharu was panicking.  
  
"Calm down, we just have to find them" Tomoyo said, trying to believe her own words.  
  
"We'll split up, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika, stay here and check the whole warehouse, Tomoyo and I will go outside" Sakura instructed.  
  
"Ok" Naoko said, following Chiharu and Rika.  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time!" Sakura said, grabbing Tomoyo's hand.  
  
They waded through the weeds and heard some yelling.  
  
"This way Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, heading towards the sounds.  
  
Then they both saw a sight which make them stop in their tracks. There were fists flying everywhere. But, worst of all, they saw both Bryce and Christian on the ground, their faces so covered in blood that it was hard to make out their features. They were both motionless. Sakura and Tomoyo both screamed and threw themselves onto the ground to see their former boyfriends' injuries. The girls looked up to see their ex-boyfriends attackers and they started getting dizzy.  
  
Tomoyo covered her face, sobbing. The eyes and azure hair were unmistakeable. Sakura tried to comfort Tomoyo but she, herself, was hysterical over the messy chestnut hair and stern amber eyes that pierced into her.  
  
Then Sakura and Tomoyo saw nothing. Blackness. 


	8. Do you still love me?

Authors Note - I hope you liked the last chapters, I'm really pleased with the reviews so far!  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
It had been not soon after Tomoyo and Sakura passed out that the whole party came outside to see the bodies and the police and ambulances arrived.  
  
Tomoyo woke up and found herself surrounded by doctors and she was in a hospital bed. What happened? She asked herself. Oh yeah, Bryce, Christian and the rest of them had a fight and they were beat up by-. That's all it took for Tomoyo to collapse in tears again.  
  
"It's going to be alright, everyone will be fine" One of the doctors said.If only he knew.Thought Tomoyo. She was mad at Eriol and Syaoran. Really mad. But she so badly wanted to see them. Especially Eriol.  
  
"Your friend is in the bed next to you" The doctor said, before following the other nurses and doctors out the door.  
  
Tomoyo looked over and saw Sakura lying on the bed, awake.  
  
"What went wrong? Wait, no, I don't even want to think about it" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply but Naoko, Rika and Chiharu came in with duffel bags and two envelopes.  
  
"We have your spare clothes along with tons of magazines and DVDs so you don't get bored . . . and, um, Eriol and Syaoran asked us to give you these" Rika said, handing Tomoyo and Sakura the two envelopes.  
  
"We're gonna come back later, so you can have some time alone" Naoko said as they left.  
  
Tomoyo slowly opened her letter, it was in neat blue script. She unfolded the paper and started to read.  
  
To My Plum Blossom,  
  
How dare he call her that, after what he did, Tomoyo thought. But read on.  
  
There is no excuse for my actions but I am in the district's most violent gang. I know you hate me right about now but I would like to see you. And despite what your feeling for me right now I know you want you see me too. I love you, Tomoyo, with all my heart. I just hope you still love me. Forever yours, Eriol  
  
Tomoyo read the note over and over, wondering what to do. She looked over at the phone, then at the note. Phone, note, phone, note, phone, note.  
  
Sakura read her note, it was much shorter than Tomoyo's because Syaoran wasn't as good as writing and grammar as Eriol.  
  
Dear Cherry Blossom Sakura,  
  
I'm in the same gang as Eriol. Please forgive me, I love you a lot. From Syaoran.  
Sakura, like Tomoyo, was also wondering what to do. But neither of them had much time to wonder because both guys came into their room.  
  
"Um, hi" Syaoran said, very interested in his feet.  
  
"What are you doing here? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sakura snapped.  
  
"We, er...came to apologize" Syaoran said to her.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JU-" Sakura started to shout.  
  
"Calm, Sakura, let them talk" Tomoyo said gently.  
  
"So your saying you accept their apology?" asked Sakura, very puzzled  
  
"No, I'm not just let them say something half-decent" Tomoyo said coldly. Sakura, surprised by her tone, shut up.  
  
"We're really sorry and we just...love you too much to let you go" Eriol said sincerely.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura both stopped to think. They both had the exact same questions in their minds. Will I take him back?  
  
Rhapsody - YOUR reviews will determine whether Sakura and Tomoyo will take these bad boys back. Start voting! 


	9. And the winner is

Author's note: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm so happy! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
" And the winner is..."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo continued to stare at the guys they loved.  
Tomoyo sighed. "I don't know about you, Sakura, but I have something to say to Eriol. Yes, I still love you. But do me a favor and don't go beating up my former boyfriends, ok?"  
Eriol smiled. "Deal" and engaged her in a soft but passionate kiss.  
"I love you Syaoran. I always have. Since I met you, anyway" Sakura beamed at him.  
  
"I love you too, my cherry blossom" Syaoran replied and put his arms around her and they started kissing (A/N - I no there's so much love and kissing going on that it's pissing me off too but bear with me)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(One month later at the skate comp)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh yeah! Go Syaoran, Uh-huh!" Sakura started dancing to the beat of her words. Syaoran was skating at the present moment. Eriol had already had his turn and got the highest scores so far. Tomoyo couldn't stop thinking about Bryce and Christian. They were both in comas and had been for the past month. She didn't have much time to think because her boyfriend came up and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey sweetie" She greeted him.  
  
"What's doin?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Nothing too exciting except I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna wet myself"  
  
"Don't be. Your great" He praised  
  
"Easy for you! Mr. Top-score!" she said. Sakura had the second highest score. Cassie was beating her by two points. Tomoyo had to beat Cassie in order to win.  
  
"TOMOYO! UP NEXT!" The loudspeaker boomed. Eriol gave her one last kiss and a quick hug.  
  
"Go for it, Tomoyo!" he whispered.  
  
Tomoyo pushed off with my foot and immediately knew she was going to do great. She was doing her moves with strength and sharpness. Everyone stared at Tomoyo in awe. Even Cassie. When she was finished, the judges held up their scores. She got one point more than Sakura, but one point less than Cassie did. Sakura wasn't going on the trip. Tomoyo just stared. Then Cassie came up.  
  
"You are such a fake! There is no way you did that by yourself!" Cassie hissed.  
  
"Shut up, bitch" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Cassie pushed Tomoyo, then punched her. Tomoyo fell to the ground. One of the judges came up.  
  
"How dare you, Miss Shard! We have no choice but to disqualify you from the tournament!" The judge said.  
  
"B-but...no...You...I...can't" She stuttered.  
  
Tomoyo started to smile. All four of them were going on the trip! To Los Angeles! Her friends ran up and tackled her in hugs.  
  
"Oh my god! We're going! We won! You owe us girls!" Sakura shouted to Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. They just hung their heads.  
  
THE END!  
  
Rhapsody - Finished! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
